An Unexpected Company
by parachutingpotatoes
Summary: In all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will, how on Earth did the Doctor arrive here? After a month of travelling through the depth of space and involuntarily picking up a new companion who only wants to go back where she came from, the TARDIS had landed on a new planet, somewhere that the Doctor had never thought would exist: Middle-Earth.


**Chapter I,**_** Whoozing and Trespassing**_

Her boots were lazily sprawled on the control desk of her ship while she chewed on what looked like a protein bar. It was brown with nuts and tasteless, plain and dry- she didn't like it. She was bored as day after day she stared at her radar, answering the few calls her commanding officer would do during the day. She was given the most boring sector to guard, barely anything flew past these parts.

Although she was well-paid and lived on her beloved ship that she bought herself for her five hundredth birthday, she found the job horribly boring.

She yawned, stretching her arms when a small light caught her eye. She arched a brow, turning to see what it was.

_No_, she thought, _could it be?_

She leaned forward, her eyes growing wide as she looked at the radar. She was in fact not dreaming. The small light that had caught her eye was a red flashing dot on her radar, coming closer and closer to her ship by the second.

The red dot could only mean one thing: an intruder's ship had just flown pass the border!

The girl grinned from ear to ear. Finally, some excitement! And in her sector! In all the boring years she had to watch that bloody radar without anything happening at all, she finally found herself usefull.

Standing up, she ran to a cupboard where she opened many drawers, taking a stack of papers out, excited to finally be able to test her speaking skills. Dropping the papers on the desk, she ran to a nearby window, looking at her reflection. She thought she had to look presentable for her first ever call and rearranged a sort of hairband with a pointy bit in the middle and went down to her pointy ears. It was in fact a communicator-translator she used in order to communicate with whoever she wished, translating languages she did not yet learn.

She sat at her desk, typing a few things in her keyboard when a hologram of a screen appeared. Sitting back with a smile, she anxiously waited for the stranger to answer her call.

* * *

Somewhere deep in space, a blue box whirled around. The TARDIS was whoozing and spinning, making it difficult for anyone to stand still in it. Yet the Doctor was used to it and was in fact one of the only few people who could walk around the ship without clumsily falling down. He muttered to himself, words that would seem normal to him but completely incomprehensible to anyone else. He loosened his bowtie, finding it rather hot in the TARDIS.

"Could turn the heating down a little, you think not?" He spoke, turning a nob and pushing buttons. However the heat didn't go down but became hotter. The Doctor frowned, shrugging his coat off and lazily throwing it on the seat near him.

Suddenly, a violent blow made the TARDIS shake, the Doctor clinging onto the railing before he fell to the ground. The TARDIS stopped moving, like it had landed somewhere, only that the screen indicated they were still in space and not on some land or ship.

"Ooh," he knitted his brows together, "That didn't sound too good."

Everything went silent except for the usual faint buzzing noise that the TARDIS usually made, when a beeping sound went off. Surprised and recognizing the noise, he stood up, walking around the controls excitedly until he reached the control screen. Waving the circular Gallifreyan away with his hand, a image appeared, something like a video call.

"Now who could that be?" The Doctor smiled. He quickly fixed his mop of hair, simply pushing it to its side, like it always was. He adjusted his bowtie, straightened his shirt and tested his breath, finding it odd before remembering it was just a video call. His finger danced around a button before pushing it down, the screen coming to life. A girl appeared, or rather a woman, someone that the Doctor did not know. "Hello!" He cheerfully said, "I'm the Doctor."

The young woman smiled with her red lips before clearing her throat, taking a stern composure like she was suppose to do so. "Hello, Doctor," she said, the TARDIS translating her language into English although it wasn't like the Doctor didn't know what language she was speaking- he knew everything. Well, almost everything. "I am the pilot of starship 736 and soldier in the Nazcarian star fleet, planet of Nazcari."

"Ah!" The Doctor beamed, "So that's where we are! I was beginning to think the TARDIS was just going crazy with the heating problem-"

"Doctor," the girl interrupted, in order to get to the point of why she made this call.

"Normally I just pull this lever right here and it gets colder-"

"Doctor!"

He looked up, his brows arched. "Ah, yes, of course." He played with his fingers and then curiously asked, "By the way, what is it that you're doing that stops my ship from moving?"

"Magnetic-field force." She simply replied.

The Doctor let out an understanding sigh, remembering to have heard that the Nazcarian were highly intelligent people with outstanding technology.

"But yes," he coughed, "Do continue."

The girl straightened a few papers in front of her, biting her lip as she read through a few of them. "Right, um," her frown reappeared, making her look serious, "At 12:37 in the afternoon exactly your ship, or um, as you call it, _the TARDIS_, has trespassed Nazcarian borders and territory without presenting yourself at custody beforehand and so broke the rules and regulations, the um, the hundredth and two rule, of the Nazcarian rule and regulation book of our great planet-"

"Skip to the end," the Doctor interrupted, impatient.

"Yes, I'm getting there," she huffed, "And because you broke that rule," she held her head high, straightening herself in her seat, "You are hear by under arrest-"

"What's that?" The Doctor hadn't heard what she said and had averted his attention to something else in the TARDIS. A strange and persistent noise had started on a controller, the Doctor not knowing why it was doing so. And then, to his utmost surprise, smoke began spilling from a tube.

"Um, Doctor? You there?" The soldier called, trying to see from what the screen was showing her. "Doctor?"

But he was too preoccupied. The TARDIS suddenly coughed to life, more smoke pouring out of different areas, lights animating and flashing about. The Doctor was confused. "Oh no no no, this isn't good." He began pulling levers and pushing wobbly knobs, finding this worrying. The TARDIS' warm colors turned into a red one, caused by red light that had lit it along its walls. He ran to the smoke, wiggling his hand in it, sniffing it. He coughed, waving his hand in front of his face. He waved his sonic screwdriver towards it, looking at it afterwards. "I should've known," He said, bringing his sleeve to his nose, "Toxic gas!"

Meanwhile the young Nazcarian soldier had had enough of being ignored and stood up in her own ship. She reached for her belt where she pulled out what looked like a tablet, only smaller so it fit perfectly in her hand. She typed in a few things and held it out in front of her. A woman robotic voice spoke from it. It could have been a more monotone voice like all the other tablets had, but she found this voice more amusing for her.

_WHERE DO YOU WISH TO BE TE-LE-POR-TED_

At this the Doctor's head shot up from what he was doing.

"What?"

"To the ship owned by the Doctor, the TARDIS."

"What?!"

_TE-LE-POR-TA-TION TO: TAR-DIS_

"WHAT?!"

He ran to the screen, only to find that the girl in it was gone. A bright light behind him caught his attention and he turned around abruptly. There, looking around was the Nazcarian girl. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"No, no, no! Why are you here? You can't be here, this gas is toxic, we have to leave!"

Just then the TARDIS surprised both the Doctor and the girl by roaring to life, shaking the both of them around. "What?" He slipped his tweed coat back on, "What is she doing now? This isn't good, this isn't good at all..."

The soldier ignored whatever the Doctor was saying as she held onto the railing. "Doctor you are under arrest for trespassing Nazcarian territory!" She yelled over the noise the TARDIS was creating, "Doctor!"

"Yes, what? Under arrest? But I'm the good guy, I'm the Doctor I can't be-" he was cut off as he fell to the ground, sliding on his back as his ship violently swerved to a side. He slid past the girl but quickly held onto the railing as she helped him up, confused and slightly scared about what was going on.

"I didn't quite catch your name," the Doctor said, his arm over his mouth and nose, protecting him from the smoke.

She mirrored his actions, frowning as her other arm wrapped around the bar, holding it for dear life. "Is now really a good time? Your ship is kind of going crazy!"

"Yes well this tends to happen with the TARDIS a lot. Although not as strange as this," he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye as he said rather excitedly, "I never got toxic gas before!"

She blinked, gaping at him. She watched as he looked around his ship with a rather happy expression as he had never seen anything like this before. And although this all looked terrible and worrying and that the TARDIS looked like it was dying or about to explode, the Doctor wanted to learn from it in order to understand it. But with the way he looked with his bowtie and the way he talked with such a cheerful manner, it was hard to take him seriously at the moment.  
Right then and there, she decided he was mad. And she was mad too to have teleported into a madman's ship.

"Rilian," she still said, "My name is Rilian."

"Lovely name!" He shouted, then leaned towards her, a thought popping in his mind as he furrowed his brows, "Does my breath smell by the way?"

She didn't get to answer as the TARDIS came to a harsh stop. By now gas was pouring in great quantities and the Doctor knew that if they stayed a few minutes, maybe even seconds longer, they would perish.

Without a second thought, the Doctor grabbed Rilian's hand, pulling her with him as he made a bee-line for the ship's door. They stumbled out of it, coughing and wheezing for fresh air. Rilian was swatting the smoke away, gasping for air when she froze. The Doctor quickly shut the door, leaning his back against it, resting as he caught his breath, his eyes closed.

Finally, he opened them, taking in his surroundings. His eyes widened, but then a grin spread across his face. He took a few steps to where Rilian was standing, her yellow eyes wide open.

"Why hello," the Doctor cheerfully said, rubbing his hands together as he looked from left to right, a smile never leaving his face, "What have we got here?"

* * *

**Hello! **

**So I've decided to contribute with my own story. Of course, the characters from the Hobbit aren't mine, as well as the characters from Doctor Who. I only invented the character of Rilian and the whole Nazcarian thing because I thought it would be interesting to include a girl in this story, and what's better that an extra-terrestrial girl among dwarves, hobbits and elves?**

**Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of many, and if it wasn't clear enough, the girl at the beginning was Rilian in her ship. **

**Do leave reviews!**

**- Cami**


End file.
